


红玫瑰

by Alvin_angelic



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_angelic/pseuds/Alvin_angelic
Summary: 小男孩的美妙爱情年龄操作！#今日我们让韦恩夫妇活下来
Relationships: BruJay, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, jaybru
Kudos: 2





	红玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 小男孩的美妙爱情  
> 年龄操作！  
> #今日我们让韦恩夫妇活下来

0.  
韦恩庄园是真的很有名。远近的人不管是地位低微农奴还是坐享奢华的领主，没有人不知道韦恩这个名字。

这一代的家主叫托马斯，是个性格温和的医生。虽说他不可能把所有农奴或者佃户都变得自由，但是韦恩庄园里的农奴或者佃户并没有像别的庄园里那么苦不堪言，他们有时甚至还会歌颂他们的领主，虽然看起来很不可思议，被剥削的阶层竟然在赞美进行剥削的阶层，但是事实就是这样，他们的确很喜欢自己的领主，不仅仅是因为他们的待遇相比别家来说更好，韦恩家的管家操持的法庭也没让他们感到多少不公平。

韦恩庄园真的有一位好的领主，几乎所有人都这么说，同样也包括一个穿着卡其色亚麻布衣服，手里攥着一把还带着露水的玫瑰的小男孩。

1.  
韦恩夫妇有个孩子，小男孩，少年的面颊还没有褪去稚气，但是安安稳稳的，话也不多，没事的时候就喜欢窝在庄园书房的窗边，捧着本书，把整个人埋在天鹅绒的窗帘里，在这里打发掉无聊的下午。

当然，这里还会充当他逃课的地方，他最爱去的一个存书的房间是庄园偏南的一个不起眼的小房间，这里放的都是些已经落了灰的旧书，阿福和一堆女仆也没有办法每天都把偌大的庄园打扫非常干净，布鲁斯倒不介意，那些老师把艺术史讲的枯燥又乏味，所以他就经常跑到这里，把老师晾在一边，缩在一个小小的角落看他最爱的十日谈。

书房在二楼，采光很好，可能当初选在这里也是因为用来存书，北边阴暗的房间总是对书不好的。透过房间的半落地窗，这间屋子正对着的是一片不大的花圃。布鲁斯有时候看书累了会趴在这里向下探头看。这是片玫瑰田，大概，布鲁斯努力辨认着，但是中间好像还零星种着点雏菊和别的花，被漆成白色的木栅栏围在里面，阳光打下去风景正好。

布鲁斯在某一次发呆的间隙看到了下面花圃里有一个在低头照顾花的男孩，看起来大概和他年纪相仿，或许会比他小几岁。他只能看见男孩毛茸茸的头顶，还有他穿着的亚麻色布衣。他好像还戴了顶同样颜色的帽子，布鲁斯在窗户后面眯眯眼睛，因为他看见男孩脚边好像有一团圆圆布料，大概是因为低头整理花叶掉下去的。男孩突然抬头向上看了看，布鲁斯下意识往后退，他瘪了瘪嘴，感觉自己这么偷看别人好像很没礼貌，讪讪地缩回头，靠回窗帘里继续看他的书。

但是布鲁斯并没有忍住，他在接下来的一个多星期的下午都在继续盯着在花圃中忙碌的男孩看。

2.  
男孩每天都会剪下新鲜的花朵插到庄园的每一个房间里，当然也包括布鲁斯的房间。布鲁斯有时候能正巧碰到男孩在自己房间里把还带着几滴露水的红玫瑰插进花瓶，那几朵玫瑰光是从远处看就开得很漂亮。

布鲁斯悄悄趴在房门后看着那个男孩手机握着一束鲜花，口里还小声哼哼着某些不成调的曲子。然后在男孩转身出来的时候飞速逃走，或者装作恰好路过，给男孩留下一个隐藏着脸红的微笑。

或许是因为每天都在花圃里工作，布鲁斯在匆匆略过他身边的时候总会闻道一丝若有若无摄人心魂的花香。

今天的花不一样，布鲁斯坐在床边拨弄这花瓶里的小花瓣，今天变成了一小束雏菊。雏菊嫩白色的花瓣随着布鲁斯的手指晃动，布鲁斯停下来看了看已经被他摆弄地有些发蔫的小花，讪讪地收回了手。

他向后仰倒在床上，今天是休息，所以没有人会来给他上课，布鲁斯得意洋洋地在柔软的布料里滚了一圈，盯着天花板开始胡思乱想。他想认识那个每天都会来摆上几支花的男孩。

3.  
布鲁斯不知道那个小男孩在他拨弄那些小花的时候一直都躲在房间的门外，看着那个小少爷毫不心疼地把规整地套在身上的小西装在床上滚得皱皱巴巴的。他看见床上翻滚的身影突然停了下来，抱着个枕头陷在已经乱七八糟的被褥里。正当他开始猜想布鲁斯是不是睡着了的时候，就看见床上静止了好久的人影噌的一下蹿下来，他吓了一跳，差点把还攥在手里的花洒了一地，急急忙忙躲到了隔壁的房间装作在忙。

他听见一阵有些急促的脚步声从门口哒哒哒地跑过去，还是没有按住好奇心拉开门缝往外看了看，但是可能是因为布鲁斯跑得太快了，他拉开门左右张望了半天什么都没有看见，只好瘪瘪嘴回去把手头的活做完。

布鲁斯从房间里出来急匆匆地跑去找阿福。他至少要知道那个小男孩的名字，而他的管家什么都知道。这个庄园太大了，布鲁斯一边跑一边不合时宜地想着，这个时候阿福一般都会在自己的房间里看书，该死，自己为什么当时执意要把房间选的那么远。

当布鲁斯喘着气敲了敲管家的门的时候，他肯定他绝对没有看错自己和蔼可亲的管家抬了抬眉毛，眼里流露出了对自家少爷的几分带着讽刺的疑惑。布鲁斯缩了缩头：“呃嗨，阿福。”他有些尴尬地跟管家打了个招呼，然后顺着阿福打开的门钻了进去。

管家看着小少爷一屁股坐在沙发上，等他慢慢把气喘匀才开口问他有什么事吗。布鲁斯看着阿福，眨了眨眼睛，终于问出了困扰他好几周的问题：“那个每天都来换花的男孩，他叫什么？”

“杰森，少爷，杰森陶德。” 阿福站在布鲁斯面前，耐心地回答了他的问题，“还有别的问题吗？”

布鲁斯摸了摸鼻梁，眼神慢慢地从阿福身上移开：“那，他......” 他还没说完，阿福已经了然地接下了话头：“是夫人收留下的孩子，少爷。大概比您年少三岁。”

布鲁斯点点头，杰森，他在心里反复咀嚼这个名字。其实这个名字也没什么特别的，在人群里喊一声，十有八九一半都能回头。但是其中没有一个杰森，是还挂着露珠和混着点雨后泥土味道的玫瑰花香的杰森。

4.  
布鲁斯很容易就摸清了杰森的行动路径，毕竟他已经偷偷摸摸观察了好长一段时间。杰森会每周二和每周六上午八点出头带着他刚剪下来的花，一间房间一间房间地敲门，换掉前几天已经打蔫了的几朵，再拿着小喷壶把清凉凉的水雾附到还柔软着的花瓣。

布鲁斯好不容易挨到了杰森来的那天，他不太好意思直接去找他，所以他悄悄地躲在了自己房间的外面。小小的毛茸茸的脑袋从门缝里探出来，看着已经少年有些瘦高的侧影。那个男孩像是感受到了布鲁斯投过来的目光，转过头跟他对上了视线。

杰森转过头看见一个跟自己年龄相仿的男孩正探出头来看自己，是布鲁斯，杰森知道他是谁。他终于有机会正面好好看看这个庄园里的小少爷，那个有时候会在楼上悄悄看他的人。别以为他不知道，他只是装作没有感受到那束目光，但是小少爷的视线真的有够灼热，至少午后的阳光还不能完全消除那两道注视的热度。他弯起了眼角，弯起了唇，或许还露出了几颗整齐的牙齿，他对着布鲁斯露出了一个友好而愉悦的微笑，或许还带着点脸红，但是他相信布鲁斯看不出的。

小男孩的友谊，总是很容易建立起来。在杰森给了布鲁斯一个有些许腼腆的微笑之后，至少布鲁斯把那天杰森的表现解读成腼腆，他们两个的交集多了起来。布鲁斯总是喜欢在已经有些深了的夜晚从房间里偷偷溜出去，敲敲杰森的小木屋的门。杰森第一次听见门响开了门之后是真的有些惊讶，他没想过韦恩少爷会在这种时候跑来找自己。他想把布鲁斯带进来，但是布鲁斯反抓住他伸出来的手，把他往屋子外面拽。

有了第一次，就会有第二次，还会有第三次，所以几次之后，杰森已经习惯了布鲁斯时不时跑来找他。天晴的时候两个人就会出去吹吹晚风，赶上雨天，布鲁斯就会带着几本书来找杰森。他发现杰森真的很爱看书，他对文学的喜爱让他看起来就像他的那些花那样漂亮且温柔。杰森会拿出点留下的玫瑰花蜜来招呼跑来的小少爷，昏黄的灯光把书籍本就有些泛黄的纸张照得更加发黄，书籍久置的味道不怎么招人喜欢，但是花蜜泡出来的水总是飘着一阵阵的香，掩过了那股有些发霉的味道，在狭小的空间里绕着，雨敲在外面的地上，敲在墙壁上，敲在他们的耳畔，敲在安静的时间。

5.  
这天晚上杰森听见门外响起了熟悉的敲击声，他熟练地拿好钥匙，过去开了门，不出意外地看见了韦恩少爷站在门外。他转过身锁好门，跟着他走出去。夜晚都是比较凉快的，今天晚上也不例外。布鲁斯靠在花圃周围的栅栏上，杰森抬头看着天上，他侧头看着杰森。杰森的蓝眼睛盛着月光，亮晶晶的，温温柔柔的，晃着水波。

布鲁斯凑上去轻轻亲了亲男孩的侧脸，杰森一脸疑惑地转了过来，对上了布鲁斯和他相同颜色的双眼。

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇，递过去一支玫瑰，红色的，娇艳的，花瓣仿佛还在打着颤的玫瑰。杰森有些诧异地低下头看看那支花，又抬起头诧异地看看布鲁斯，那双眼睛亮晶晶的，月光把他有些泛红的耳尖照得清楚。他想说点什么，但是好像被吹来的风挂走了语言组织能力，他只能从布鲁斯手中接过那支花，然后盯着他看。

然后他听见了一句话，轻飘飘的，被夜晚带着点凉意的风吹过来，马上就要散掉似的。

“我喜欢你。”

END.


End file.
